


i miss the sound of your voice

by ich_bin_ein_stern



Series: The AtsuHina Files [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chapter 371/372 Spoilers, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Texting (But Not a Texting Fic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich_bin_ein_stern/pseuds/ich_bin_ein_stern
Summary: I'm not jealous, he thinks while switching back to the other text. I'm not. Atsumu trusts his boyfriend. They spent so long building their relationship and discussed how to proceed when Shouyou flew out.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Series: The AtsuHina Files [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953907
Comments: 42
Kudos: 702





	i miss the sound of your voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veriwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veriwyn/gifts).

He gets the text message during his early morning philosophy seminar. Thankful for remembering to put his phone on 'silent,' he easily maneuvers it so it is hidden behind his laptop - lit up screen covered despite the dim lights. Miya Atsumu is completely surprised to see a text, not from his brother (who would definitely send him random, unimportant texts early in the morning to bother him about something stupid), but from Kageyama Tobio. The younger setter rarely texts - something about not really caring too type out long sentences when he can just call - and that alone makes him curious enough to open the message.

_Ah_.

Well, Atsumu was not expecting that. He immediately recognizes Oikawa Tooru. The older boy <strike>man? whatever</strike> has long since been seen in Brazil by his dedicated - and ever-growing - fanbase. Atsumu follows him on Instagram and Twitter, he thinks the other guy is funny and he does provide some interesting takes on volleyball and team dynamic. However, the picture sent to him makes him feel some type of way.

He hasn't heard from Shouyou in about a week.

Their last conversation was about his quiet and anti-social roommate, the good (and cheap) food he ate that day, and his delivery job. Like most times, Atsumu lets Shouyou do the talking. Primarily, and something no one (save for his brother) knows about, because he just likes the sound of the voice on the other end of the phone. 

They haven't spoken since because of the time difference and his exams just a few days prior.

Atsumu misses the sound of Shouyou's voice.

Another text message pops up on his screen, from his brother, and reads: [don't be jealous, dummy. just text him.] The picture has probably made its way around the internet by now. _I'm not jealous_, he thinks while switching back to the other text. _I'm not_. Atsumu trusts his boyfriend. They spent so long building their relationship and discussed how to proceed when Shouyou flew out.

They are okay.

Everything is okay.

* * *

It's a little bit past noon when he receives the text.

**miya atsumu ♥** **[12:07]:** ～(^з^)-♡ 

Shouyou grins at his phone, happiness blooming across his chest, and quickly begins typing out a fast reply. A fan of exclamation points, his entire text has at least 15 in it. His excitement is uncontainable to the point were his training buddies are sending him confused looks while Oikawa just seems curious. He wonders if the older man has met Atsumu at some point. Their personalities are a little similar. 

'hi!! hi!! hi!! what time is it there????!!!! shouldn't u be sleeping?!!!! how was classes today?!!! & ur exam??'

**miya atsumu ♥ [12:08]:** classes were good and my exam went well

**miya atsumu ♥ [12:08]:** havent spoke to you in a while

**miya atsumu ♥ [12:09]:** miss talking to you miss your voice

Feeling his face heat up, Shouyou sends another text filled with hearts.

'❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤miss u toooooooooo rlly rlly rlly miss u❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤'

"Who are you texting that's putting such a happy smile on your face, Hinata?" Oikawa swings an arm around his shoulder and peers over it to look down - nosey, but Shouyou doesn't bother hiding it or making a fuss. "Miya Atsumu? You're - ah - _seeing_ him?" The older man doesn't sound disgusted but intrigued, genuinely surprised.

Shouyou nods. "Mhm. We've been together since the end of my third year."

"Oh. I thought it would have been - ah, well, nevermind." Oikawa smiles brightly. "How's that going? I mean, the time difference must make things difficult at times."

His phone buzzes again.

**miya atsumu ♥ [12:13]: **you busy? i can msg you later

Oikawa sighs but shakes his head in a joking manner. "I'm heading out since I promised a few friends I'd play an afternoon game with them." Oikawa starts walking away. "Don't keep him waiting too long, Hinata. A guy like can get oddly possessive." He sends a secretive smile over his shoulder. The other trainees take the hint and say their good-byes before leaving.

_Why did he smile at me like that?_ Shouyou shakes his head. _He's weird_. 

'im heading back 2 my aprt!!! can i call u then???!'

**miya atsumu ♥ [12:15]: **of course

**miya atsumu ♥ [12:15]: **talk to you soon

**miya atsumu ♥ [12:16]: **(~￣▽￣)~

* * *

A solid 17 minutes pass before his phone starts ringing, the chorus of _We Three King's_ "Sad Song" carries across his room. "Without you/I feel broke/Like I'm half of a whole/Without you/I've got no hand to hold," sounds off clearly, the lyrics do nothing but make him cringe internally; like poking at an open wound. He's definitely (_definitely_) going to kick Osamu's ass the next time he sees him for setting Shouyou's ringtone to this.

<strike>A ringtone he has yet to change.</strike>

"Hi," Shouyou sighs through the phone, sounding content, when he accepts the call.

And just like that, all unhappy feelings evaporate.

Atsumu closes his eyes. Savoring. "Hey," he responses quietly. "Did ya' cut your practice short for me?" He hears shuffling on the other side of the phone, the sound of a door opening and closing, and the groan of bedsprings. 

"You texted at the right time," Shouyou answers. "We're done until this evening. There are a few local competitions taking place in a couple of hours so all beach courts have been cleared for the setup." There's more shuffling and then the sound of two _thunks_, one after another, followed by a satisfying hum. "I'll go watch the games. You can learn a lot just by observing."

"You didn't go lookin' for an inside court?"

It is startlingly silent for a few moments. 

When Shouyou speaks again, he sounds confused. "No? I said I was heading back to my apartment, remember?"

"Yeah, but you don't gotta' cut down because of me. This is important to ya'."

"Speaking to you is just as important," Shouyou answers. _Ah, shit_. His heart skips a beat. "Besides," there's a drop in Shouyou's tone, "I've been having a pretty rough couple of days."

Atsumu pulls his phone away, frowns at it, and then presses back to his ear. "Why didn't you text me, Shouyou? Or call?"

"Because..." Another sigh sounds off and then silence follows.

"Because?" Something compels him to push for a direct answer. When he doesn't get an immediate response, Atsumu just starts speaking. "I miss waking up to your texts. I know going a week without any isn't something to get upset about - because we each have our own commitments and schedules - but it kind of sucks, ya' know? We had a routine."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to worry! And I didn't want to bother you when you were studying! The last few days really sucked but yesterday was the worst. I got lost during one of my deliveries and had to pay out of pocket. My wallet was stolen at some point, which sucks even more!" _The one his sister gave him?_ "And my roommate and I don't really have a connection. The only good things to happen to me so far is speaking to you and running into Oikawa-san!" Shouyou is panting on the other side of the phone.

The picture.

"Yeah, you took and picture with him and now it's all over the internet." It sounds more bitter than he intends and he immediately regrets saying it when he hears a hitch in Shouyou's breathing. In the mere few hours of receiving that text from Tobio, the picture has popped in the feed of his many social media apps.

"I-I was happy to see him," Shouyou states, a sniffle following after. "It was nice to run into someone I know after having such a bad day."

At this, Atsumu feels a little guilty. "Okay, that wasn't fair of me. I'm sorry. I just...missed talkin' to ya.'"

"I'm sorry," Shouyou repeats softly. "I'm really sorry."

"Stop apologizing. Everything will be alright. We're talkin' now."

"But you're mad at me now."

"I'm not mad at ya.'"

"Okay, then you're jealous."

He snorts. "Not jealous."

"Whatever you say, Mu-mu." _Cheeky_.

Feeling his brow twitch at that horrid nickname, Atsumu pulls his phone away. "Hold on." He holds down the bottom center button and waits for the sound of a small ding. "Okay, Siri. Set a reminder to kick my lesser half's ass this weekend when he comes to visit." Siri responses with affirmation and that's when Atsumu hears laughter over the phone.

Shouyou's laughter has really kept him going despite the distance.

_We'll be okay_.

" - be mad at him! It's cute."

"It was cute when I was five."

"Yeah." Atsumu hears a heavy sigh. "Really wish you were here. I think you'd like Brazil. It's really sunny."

The words fall out of his mouth before he can stop to think them through. "Never as sunny as you."

Surprised laughter breaks out over the phone. "I can't believe you just said that."

Atsumu closes his eyes.

He savors that sound.

* * *

"So," Osamu begins after flinging himself on to his brother's bed, "when are ya' going to visit him?"

Atsumu glances at him before looking down at his phone again. "He doesn't know it yet, but between myself and Tobio and that Oikawa, it'll hopefully be during my spring break. I can afford a round trip, but it's a surprise." His twin looks up again, eyes sharp. "Don't go tellin' Shouyou. You always spoil my surprises."

Rolling his eyes, Osamu flops over onto his stomach. "As if," he grins, "Mu-mu~" He doesn't get the reaction he's expecting as it seems his twin is really focused on his phone. "What's got ya' all distracted?"

"Shouyou sent me a recording of him playing beach volleyball. Says it'll 'hold me over' until I see him in person."

"Okay...but why do you seem annoyed?"

"That Oikawa is pretty handsy, doncha' think?" Osamu blinks and there's a phone shoved into his face, a video playing. In the video, there's a multitude of high-fives, hands on shoulders, and hip bumps between Shouyou and Oikawa. Osamu sees two teammates having a good time playing volleyball, but Atsumu sees different because of his relationship with the shorter man in the video.

"Ya' really are a jealous ass." He shoves the phone away.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not, idiot."

"Are too, dummy."

Atsumu huffs, annoyed and unrelenting in his denial. "Are ya' hungry or somethin?'" He doesn't bother waiting for Osamu to answer. Rather, Osamu watches him open the drawer to his computer desk and throw a variety of take-out menus at him. "Pick somethin' from that, would ya?' I have to pee." After that, Osamu watches him leave the room with his phone.

The moment the door closes, he pulls out his phone and shoots off a text.

'my idiot brother is jealous of oikawa. he won't say it but it's the truth.'

The response is unsurprisingly quick.

**bro's only good choice [16:15]:** he shouldnt be jealous!!!!!! oikawa is my sometimes teammate!!! he's only visiting for a bit!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**bro's only good choice [16:15]:** on vacation!!

'maybe send him pics or vids of just yourself? you should know how he gets, shouyou.'

**bro's only good choice [16:17]:** he denied it last night!!!!! ☹️ but i let it go becuz we started talking about other things!

'¯\\_(ツ)_/¯'

**bro's only good choice [16:17]:** ill call him tonight!!!!!!!!

**bro's only good choice [16:18]:** thnx 4 letting me know!

* * *

_A month passes by quickly._

* * *

When Atsumu takes his first step out of the airport in Brazil, he's greeted with a blinding sun. Literally. The sun is staring down at him with such intensity, sweat has claimed his back and the creases behind his knees. Nevertheless, he pulls up his phone and puts the address Tobio sent him <strike>and Oikawa confirmed in a Twitter DM before leaving for Argentina</strike> to show the taxi driver - once he manages to get a hold of one. 

The drive is about 40 minutes long and relatively silent once the driver figures out he can't speak much Portuguese aside from simple: Hello? How much? Yes. No. Thank you. The very basics to get around until he can be with Shouyou who, hopefully, can translate if needed. The apartment complex the driver pulls up to looks really nice. 

Many of the balconies have flowers and other plants curled about the rails. He pays the driver his transportation fee plus a generous tip because he's finally (_finally_) seeing Shouyou in person after nearly a year. With only a small suitcase and a duffle bag, he heads inside and up five flights of stairs until he comes across the door with Shouyou apartment number.

Atsumu knocks once, twice, three times and waits. 

It takes a moment, there's some shuffling behind the door, and then it opens.

He feels his shoulders drop. "Hello, I'm looking for Hi - uh - Shouyou?" 

The tall man at the door, the one he assumes is Pedro, looks him up and down, contemplating, before stepping aside. "He is not here. His room is there." He points down the hall. "It has stickers." With that, he leaves Atsumu at the door and goes to sit on the couch, the volume on the TV turns up as he makes his way down the hall. 

The stickers on Shouyou's door is a variety of flowers and suns - some with sunglasses and others with rosy cheeks - and food items. When he opens the door, he is comforted. Right away he sees a neatly made bed with a few plushes resting on top of the pillows (even the stuffed chicken he won Shouyon on their first date), the walls are covered in volleyball posters (there's even a big one on his closest of Tobio), and in the corner, resting on a coat rack, is his Karasuno jacket.

Placing his duffle bag on the floor, Atsumu wonders if Shouyou kept his high school jersey. 

Shouyou's roommate didn't state when Shouyou would be back and he's not about to go bother the man, so he lies down on the bed and makes himself comfortable. He doesn't realize how tired he is until he rolls over and rubs his face against the plush bottom of the fluffy chicken. Sleep claims him soon enough. His dreams are light.

(Hours late, he wakes up to Shouyou curled up in his arm, leg thrown over his waist, and the stuffed chicken nowhere to be seen.)

* * *

Kageyama doesn't react much beyond raising an eyebrow when he receives a text from Miya Atsumu.

When he opens the text, there's a single picture with no message. The picture shows the older man on the ground, on his back, caught mid-laugh while clutching an eyes-closed, widely smiling Hinata to his chest. Neither is wearing shoes. There's a volleyball off to the side and in the background are some unknown players staring at them with amusement.

He saves the picture to his gallery and sends a small response.

'Make sure he's ready.'

After that, he puts his phone away and gets up.

Practice is about to begin. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://i-just-really-love-sakura.tumblr.com/)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/unpretty_barbie?s=09)   



End file.
